Dragon Ball Z: What if Gine went to Earth with Kakarot?
by YashaTheLucario
Summary: Based off a MasakoX discussion of he same name, this story discusses what would happen in the events of Dragon Ball Z if Gine went with Kakarot to the planet Earth. Watch his discussions first(Parts 1 and 2 only, Part 3 goes into DBZ) in order to get the story.
1. Chapter 1: Raditz

A lot of time has passed since Kakarot had challenged the 23rd World Martial Arts. Kakarot and Gine joined forces to defeat the youthful Demon King Piccolo. Since then, the pair of mother and son have trained endlessly, with breaks to play with Kakarot's son, Gohan. Gine had taken pride in the both of them for their progress not only in strength, but in life. She was happy enough to have made it to Earth, to let Kakarot venture into the world and meet all of his friends.

However, things were about to change. One morning, Gine and Kakarot were taking a path through the forest, one that Grandpa Gohan had taken many times with the three, when Kakarot spotted what looked like a shooting star. He pointed up at it.

"Is that a shooting star?" Kakarot asked with confusion.

"I'm not sure about that, Kakarot." Gine says. Then, when she sensed the power level within, one name crossed her mind when she next spoke. "I can sense someone in there."

"Well, who is it?"

"I don't know… but just in case, Kakarot, I'll need you to take Gohan to Kame House. He could very well come for you. For Gohan."

"Just tell me, please!"

"Kakarot, take Gohan to Kame House. I'll explain everything… if we still have time!"

"Ok…"

Having been somewhat intimidated by his mother's yell, Kakarot quickly went and grabbed Gohan, taking him to Kame House on the Flying Nimbus.

Gine, however, could only mutter to herself. "Why are you here… Raditz?"

As Kakarot made his journey, a crash sounded off. A panicked farmer went and grabbed his shotgun as the pod emerged from the smoke, a tall, muscular figure with long and spiky hair slowly stood. He lifts his hand as the farmer yelled, "HEY, YOU! GET OFFA MY FARM!"

"Oh? And who will make me?" The figure said. "With a power level of 5, I seriously doubt you have such power."

"Why, you-! Eat lead!"

The farmer shot the stranger once, but he caught the bullet, flicking it back at the farmer, penetrating his skull, killing him instantly, since it went directly into his brain.

"Stupid human… now, where could Kakarot be?" He asked himself, flying off.

Piccolo was meditating at a barren wasteland alone. This was how he was for most of his life, for he wanted nothing more than to kill the man who killed his father, as well as take over the world. He opened his eyes when he heard a voice calling out, "Hey, Kakarot? Where'd you go?" Piccolo was met with shock when the man came up to Piccolo. He had a widow's peak, strange armor, and a tail. No doubt was he an alien.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asks, clenching his fists. The man chuckled.

"You're not Kakarot, are you? Oh, well. I guess I'll use you to warm up, in case I meet up with Kakarot."

"What do you want with him?"

"We have a rather interesting… discussion to go through. But seeing as you know him, I'll have you entertain me until you tell-" His scouter beeps.

"The scouter's picked up a higher power level… this way."

"What?! Hey, where are you-!"

But it was too late to grab his attention. The man flew off.

"This is bad… I'll have to tell Kakarot before it's too late." Piccolo says, sensing Kakarot as he flew in the direction of Kakarot's power level.

Once Kakarot made it to Kame House, he saw his friends greeting him with a smile.

"Hey, Kakarot!" Bulma says happily. Kakarot waves with a smile on his face, while the others went out to meet with him. Gohan got off to meet with them as well.

"Eh? Who's the little one?" Master Roshi asks curiously.

"Oh, that's Gohan! He's my son!" Kakarot responds, smiling wider.

"Wait, what?! He's your son?"

"Of course he is, Master Roshi! See his tail?"

"Now that you mention it, I can see it!"

"Yeah. Hey, Gohan! Come say hi to Master Roshi!"

Gohan looked up, smiling shyly as he was riding Turtle.

"H-Hello, there!" Gohan said.

Just then, the group sensed her. Gine was on her way, and as if on cue, she arrives. Master Roshi looked at her, and like any other moment, he had fallen in love with her. But not romantically.

"Hey, Gine!" Bulma said. Gine smiled and waved back.

"Been a while, Bulma. You're really grown up now!"

Then, an unknown voice spoke.

"M-Mother?! What are you doing here?!"

When the group looks up, they were all met with shock. But Gine wasn't shocked in the least. "Raditz…" She says, almost silently.

"Wait, Raditz? YOU MEAN HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER?!" Kakarot yells, surprised.

"What, were you expecting him to have short hair?" Gine asks, smirking.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, KAKAROT?!" Raditz yells, ticked off.

"Raditz… I…"

"Look, Kakarot, you know why you're here. Why haven't you done it yet?!"

"I raised him to protect the Earth…" Gine says, crossing her arms.

"And there it is. Looks like you've gone soft, Kakarot. I'll have to finish your job. Or... "

He grabs Gohan. "I'll just have him do it. He's powerful for a Saiyan child, well, stronger than you were."

"I won't let you, Raditz! Put my son down!"

"And who's gonna make me?!"

"I will!" Kakarot and Krillin yell. They charge in, but Raditz slaps Krillin into Kame House, and strikes Kakarot with his knee. Gine clenches her fists, charging in. But Raditz quickly dodged her, flying off. "I'll deal with you later, mother!"

"RADITZ!" Kakarot yells, in excruciating pain. Gine quickly got Krillin and Kakarot into Kame house, helping them recover as a familiar green demon landed on the beach. Gritting her teeth, Gine began to run down the beach, but Kakarot spoke.

"No… I'll do it. We'll do it. He's my son… I have to get him back." Kakarot says, standing up. Krillin runs down when the demon began to speak.

"I suppose I have to go, then. I can't have anyone ruining my plans." He said, crossing his arms.

"Why would you want to do this, Piccolo?" Gine asks, Kakarot recovering.

"Because we'd have a better chance if the three of us went together. I couldn't fight him alone."

"But you-"

"Oh, don't worry. After him, you're next."

"I'd like to see you try." Kakarot says, clenching his fists. "The both of us could take you on with ease."

"Knowing you, Kakarot, I could beat you. You always fought fair."

"Stop this useless banter, you two. Let's just go after them." Gine says. Kakarot nods, calling for the Flying Nimbus. The three then flew off, headed for Raditz.

"Hey, Kakarot." Gine said.

"Yes?"

"You've become a good father after all these years."

"Heh heh! Thanks!"

Kakarot smiled as he jumped off the Nimbus, landing in front of Raditz with Piccolo and Gine at his side. Raditz looked at the three with a smile. "I've been waiting, brother."

"No games, Raditz! I'm here for my son! Now give him back!"

"Like hell I will! Do you think I'll give him up so easily, Kakarot?! I'm taking him back to the Saiyans, he'll make for a fine warrior!"

"Then I'll have to use force!"

"All three of us will." Gine said. Raditz laughed.

"And what makes you think you have a chance?! Given your power level, which is still a drastic increase, your 2500 is NOTHING compared to my 5000!"

"How about this, then?!"

Kakarot yelled as he dashed into Raditz, throwing a few punches, all of which Raditz blocked.

"Pathetic. You're a mere 1,900."

"What?!"

Raditz tossed Kakarot aside when Piccolo charged in as well, but when Raditz got a read on his power level, he only laughed as he deflected the punch.

"You're just a puny 1,250! I expected more from a Namekian of the Warrior Clan!"

"Damn it…"

Gine stood as Raditz spoke. "Why do you stand against me? You're nothing but a disgrace to the Saiyan race."

"Because you're threatening everything I care about!" Gine yells, her foot digging into the dirt. Her power rose, causing the earth to shake. "I can't let you go in and take my grandson!"

"You shut your mouth!" Raditz yells, kicking Gine in the stomach. Kakarot was also punched.

Just then, the three sensed a larger power level, and Gohan burst from his prison.

"YOU STOP HURTING MY FAMILY!" Were the first words out of his mouth when he dashed into Raditz, dealing a crippling blow. Kakarot, Gine, and Piccolo were all met with surprise, but the surprise turned to shock.

Gine yelled, "GOHAN, DODGE!" As Raditz kicked Gohan aside.

"Pathetic." He said. "Even at 3,000, you still get hurt from that?"

"YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Kakarot yells, kicking Raditz. Gine and Piccolo rush him at the same time. Using that as a distraction, Piccolo charged his attack while Kakarot and Gine kept him at bay. Once Kakarot saw that Piccolo had charged the Special Beam Cannon, he held Raditz in a full-nelson. However, once Piccolo fired, Raditz stunned Kakarot and broke free, dodging as the Special Beam Cannon hit him head on, piercing through him. Gine screamed out of the horror and shock, while Piccolo had mixed feelings.

That was when Bulma and the others arrived. They all stood by Kakarot, tears forming in their eyes. "K-Kakarot… no.." Bulma said, close to crying. Gine hugged her, ignoring her injuries. Krillin handed her a Senzu Bean, which she ate sadly. Gine soon broke down, unable to believe her son was dead before her eyes. She lets out a scream of anguish.

By the time Gine did start crying, Raditz had run off.

"Gine."

"What is it, Piccolo?"

"I need you and Gohan to come and train with me."

"What for?"

"Raditz might come back soon. We have to train harder until then."

Reluctantly, Gine nodded, Gohan running up to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Training(WIP)

Days later, Gine began her rough training with Gohan and Piccolo. Despite the difficulty of this training, however, the two Saiyans learned from him, growing stronger. That is, until Piccolo had a special task for them one night.

"You two survive a night out here. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check your progress."

"Piccolo, you can't just-" Gine started. But Piccolo was already gone.

"It's ok, Grandma…" Gohan said, next to her.

"On a full moon night, too… Hmph."

Then, Gohan took a few steps away, thinking. "Dad did say that I shouldn't look at the full moon at night… I wonder why…?" He said, looking up at the moon.

"G-Gohan, I don't think you should-"

But it was too late. Gohan's heartbeat grew stronger. So strong, in fact that they were audible. He slowly grew bigger, his clothes tearing away until he became that of the Great Ape.

"Oh no… Gohan!"

Gine transformed as well, her dress torn off. She didn't have time to be embarassed, she pushed against Gohan, trying to restrain him when Piccolo arrived.

"They're both the same creature as that one Kakarot turned into years ago! T-Then that means…EVERY ONE OF GOHAN'S RACE CAN BECOME A GIANT GORILLA! What do I do?!"

Piccolo was looking around, knowing he didn't have the power to stop Gohan at this current moment.

"P-Piccolo!" Gine yelled. "Just destroy the moon!"

"What?!"

"DO IT! Gohan's gonna be like this every full moon, just do it!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Piccolo blasted the moon to bits. This got Gine and Gohan to turn back, although Gohan had passed out almost immediately. Piccolo quickly flew down, and he grabbed Gohan's tail. Gine could only watch and take a breath as the tail popped off. Gine sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Piccolo. But, uh…"

"Yeah, I know. Clothes beam!"

He hits Gine and Gohan with a beam, materializing gis similar to that of Kakarot's. Gine smiled as she bounced on her toes a bit, getting used to the weighted clothing. Gine couldn't help but giggle as Gohan did the same thing, before stretching a bit by himself.

"It looks like you two could handle yourselves anyway." Piccolo said. In response, Gine turned as her tail sways with her. Piccolo shook his head.

As Gine and Gohan began training endlessly, Kakarot was waiting for King Yemma in line, behind around 2 million people. He was with Kami at the time, and it seemed as though it would take days if King Yemma worked overtime. But it was faster than one would think, faster than even Kakarot expected it to be. Mostly because King Yemma noticed Kami, however.

"Ah, Kami, my old friend! I see you brought Kakarot with you!"

"Yes, I have. King Yemma, we have come to see if kakarot could come train with King Kai. It is of utmost importance."

"As I have heard. I know of the incoming threat. However, Kakarot must overcome the trial of Snake Way."

"I can do it, King Yemma." Kakarot said, smiling. "I know I can."

"A confident one! I like you. King Kai will have a lot of fun training you! Very well, Kakarot. You'll have to travel Snake Way. And should you fall, you must go through hell to get back to where you were before."

"Hell, huh? Wonder how bad that place is."

"I'm sure Goz would be nice enough to tell you before he torments you."

Kakarot gulped as he nodded, taking a deep breath. "Ok, then." He says, smiling as King Yemma began to speak. "Of course, being a Saiyan, you must be hungry! Come, Kakarot, my servants will prepare a wide assortment of foods for you to feast on!"

"That'll make this trip way easier!"

As Kakarot was waiting for his feast in the otherworld, Raditz was alone in the deep forests, recovering from the wounds the trio had given him. He soon hears a voice in his scouter. "Raditz, what the hell are you doing?!"

"P-Prince Vegeta, your majesty! It's not-"

"You coward! You had them right in your hands and you let them slip away?!"

"But my mother-"

"I never expected you to be so soft. You can go ahead and leave, for all I care. I'll do the work for you!"

The scouter beeps out, and Raditz angrily screams as he takes off his scouter, crushing it in his hand.

"I need to find her…"

Gine was hard at work, carrying a sack of wood for her to use while she was waiting for Gohan to wake up. That was when she heard a voice, one of anguish and terror. A familiar Saiyan walked up, on the verge of tears as Gine stood.

"Raditz? What's going on? Are-"

"T-They're coming, mother… Vegeta and Nappa… they're coming…"

"Raditz, calm down and speak clearly. Where did your scouter go?"

"I destroyed it out of rage. But, mother… Vegeta and Nappa are coming. They're far stronger than I am…"

Spotting Raditz's wounds, she shook her head. "I can't take you in like this. Lay down here…" She grabs a bowl filled with water, washing off the blood. "Just relax, Raditz."

(WIP)


End file.
